Lighting
Lighting Sometimes torches just look out of place or become repetitive; why light your home the same way you light your mineshaft? This page contains loads of tips and ideas on how to make your minecraft world shine above the rest. 'Lamp' Glowstone is a much better source of light than a torch, so to give your house maximum lighting, follow these two easy designs. You will need: x1 Fence x1 Glowstone 'Glowstone can look a bit out of place in wooden homes so why not opt for the lampshade design?' 'You will need:' 'x3 Trapdoors' 'x1 Fence' 'x1 Glowstone' ''' '''You ''will need'' 'x1 Wooden Plank ' 'x1 Fence' 'x1 Glowstone' 'x4 Trapdoors' 'x1 Wooden Plate' This street lamp is very nice if you are making a path to your home! 'Wall Lights' If space is the problem in your new modern home then try out these wall light designs. All conveniently tucked away, but give out enough light to see your glorious creations. You will need: x1 Glowstone x1 Trapdoor 'This works perfect in any small space as hardly any room is taken up; combined with the 'fold-out desk' table design, this lighting method can be complimentary.' 'Wall Lights (alternate)' The above trick also works with paintings, as they allow light to pass through them. They can also be placed over glowstone, Leaving you far more space in your room of choice. 'You will need:' x1 Glowstone x1 Painting (any size) 'This works pretty well on most walls, as the paintings add an additional homey-ness to the room.' 'Glass Light' The glass light design encases the light within the wall, perfect for a modern style, also this design can be used within a floor and varied between torches or glowstone to whatever suits you best. 'You will need:' x1 Glass x1 Glowstone/Torch 'This design may look cool, but it does cost you a little extra room in adjoining rooms.' 'Chandelier' Works great in any high ceiling buildings or if you want to give a room that touch of class! Once you have the idea mastered then experiment and make them as elaborate as you can. (DOES NOT CURRENTLY WORK, AS GLOWSTONE IS CONSIDERED TRANSPARENT.) You will need: x3+ Fence x1 Glowstone x4 Torches 'To make the chandelier hang, place fences from the floor up and then remove the sections you don't want.' 'Piston Light' Works just like a lamp but can easily be stowed away when unwanted, store piston lights within the floor, wall or ceiling. You will need: x1 Sticky Piston x1 Redstone Torch x1 Glowstone 'Place a redstone torch behind the sticky piston or link it up to a lever via redstone circuitry.' 'Recessed Lighting (hidden lights)' Glowstone its really good for adding dramatic lighting. All you need to do is hide the actual glowstone block. In this example, I have hidden the block behind some bookcases. But it does work with any decorative block you may prefer. You will need: x1 Glowstone/Jack-O-Lantern x6+ Decorative blocks 'Just keep the glowsrtone out of direct line-of-sight, and POOF!' 'Oriental/Tiki Torches' An Oriental-inspired lawn torch for parties and barbecues. Could also be used as a Tiki Torch. You will need: x1-3 Fence Post X1 Torch 'Perfect for any tribal barbecue. Roast pig not included.' Street Lamp Lamp with street style. You Will Need: x5 Fence x1 Glowstone 'Lamp that appears in the street.' 'Floor Lamp' Looks dangerous, but don't worry - it's only a lamp. You Will Need: x8 Wooden Slab x1 Glowstone 'Perfect for outdoors.' 'Tree Lamp' Looks like a tree, but fake one. 'You Will Need:' x4 Log x4 Glowstone x4 Glass Pane x8 Wooden Slab 'A tree with golden leaves.' Ceiling Light A nice way to light up your house. '''You will need: '''Steps x4 Glowstone x1 Wooden Planks x4 'Beautiful ceiling light' Category:Street Lamp